<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LU Discord Server Au by bonespell, dis_cat_ded, I_Likes_This, klesek, Teamione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949140">LU Discord Server Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonespell/pseuds/bonespell'>bonespell</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_cat_ded/pseuds/dis_cat_ded'>dis_cat_ded</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Likes_This/pseuds/I_Likes_This'>I_Likes_This</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek'>klesek</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamione/pseuds/Teamione'>Teamione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LU Discord Server Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), but it’s the best friends where they kinda hate eachother just a lil y’know, for now..., four is the only smart mod, hyrule kicks himself on accident at least once a week and it's a running joke, it's a discord server au!, there is lore we swear, warriors and legend are best friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonespell/pseuds/bonespell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_cat_ded/pseuds/dis_cat_ded, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Likes_This/pseuds/I_Likes_This, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamione/pseuds/Teamione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the lu boys and friends have a discord server. they are mods. Malon is the admin because she's the only responsible adult.</p><p>basically a modern au hiding in the form of a discord server au at this point</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LU Discord Server Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endofwave/gifts">Endofwave</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look the faronclan au server just started talking and suddenly this was a thing. it just happened. Hylia's will. divine intervention. work of the golden three.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Smithy:</b><br/><b>@’Rule Retrieval Squad</b><br/>Start the timer: Hyrule kicked himself again</p><p><b>Momther Malon &lt;3:</b><br/>Oh, poor dear! Hope he gets back soon!</p><p><b>All Legs, No Dairy</b><br/>Fuckin again</p><p><b>Arsonist</b><br/>Lmao</p><p> </p><p><b>All Legs, No Dairy</b> 4:59 AM<br/>-q Sweet Dreams</p><p><b>That Godforsaken Ocarina</b> <em>BOT</em> 5:00 AM<br/>Playing Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) by Eurythmics</p><p><b>All Legs, No Dairy</b> 5:00 AM<br/><b>@FD @FD @FD</b></p><p>
  <em><b>USER FD HAS JOINED THE SERVER</b> </em>
</p><p><b>FD:</b> 5:00 AM<br/>doog gninrom nerdlihc<br/>*insert picture of a cucco sitting on the double helix blade*</p><p>
  <em> <b>USER FD HAS LEFT THE SERVER</b> </em>
</p><p><b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b> 5:01 AM<br/>what the <em>fuck</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Momther Malon</b> 3:00 AM<br/><b> <em>Admin Announcement:</em> </b><br/><em>@everyone</em><br/>From now on, all “simping” is BANNED from this server. Any of this behavior will result in an immediate kick from the server for 24 hours. Any continued “simping” after this will result in a ban. This is the only warning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warriors changes Legend's nickname. Legend is... displeased. Publically.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>damn faronclan back at it again with the bullshit aus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>All Legs, No Dairy is typing...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>All Legs, No Dairy:</strong> <em>9:34 PM</em></p><p>wars left eggs outside the door to my apartment and now ravio is convinced they'll hatch. send help imminently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Arsonist:</strong>
  <em> 9:36 PM</em>
</p><p>what if they do hatch</p><p> </p><p><strong>All Legs, No Dairy:</strong> <em>9:36 PM</em></p><p>i will be moving out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>bunny boy is typing...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>bunny boy: </strong>
  <em>3:05 AM</em>
</p><p>wait why is</p><p>oh my god</p><p>fucking</p><p>@captain crunch ATONE FOR YOUR CRIMES ASSHAT</p><p>I KNOW YOU DID THIS</p><p>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BRING IT UP AGAIN</p><p>IT'S BEEN SIX YEARS YOU MOTHERFUCKER</p><p>I'M GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE SERVER EVERYTHING I HAVE ON YOU</p><p>WHY CAN'T I CHANGE IT BACK</p><p>WARRIORS I WILL NOT HESITATE TO WALK ACROSS THE HALL AND KICK YOUR ASS</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>captain crunch: </strong>
  <em>3:09 AM</em>
</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wolf Boy: </strong>
  <em>2:24 PM</em>
</p><p>Midna I see you</p><p>I know you're online</p><p>Midna why do you do this</p><p>Midna you answer Wild every time</p><p>Midna I'm Begging You</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>twilight princess has reacted to your message with :shriekrow:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wolf Boy: </strong>
  <em>2:25 PM</em>
</p><p>MIDNA</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm kayla (bonespell) and i wrote this chapter and i swear we'll make actual coherent works on this series and the lore but like. What If We Just Did This For A While</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Midna will talk to literally anyone but Twilight.</p><p>Twilight is just sad now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>All legs, no dairy is typing...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong> <em>3:30 PM</em></p><p>I'll fucking get you for this, Wars.</p><p><strong>captain crunch: </strong> <em>3:31</em></p><p>fuck you too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Arsonist:</strong> <em> 5:24 PM</em></p><p>@twilight princess</p><p>
  <em> <strong>twilight princess is typing...</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>Wolf boy: </strong> <em>5:25</em></p><p>OH, SO YOU RESPOND TO HIM, HUH?</p><p><strong>twilight princess: </strong> <em>5:25</em></p><p>What do you need, W I L D</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Several people are typing...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wolf Boy: </strong> <em>5:27</em></p><p>MIDNA WHY</p><p><strong>Arsonist: </strong> <em>5:27</em></p><p>um never mind?</p><p>And what the fuck</p><p><strong>twilight princess: </strong> <em>5:27</em></p><p>ok</p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong> <em>5:27</em></p><p>wow midna</p><p><strong>lost again: </strong> <em>5:28</em></p><p>did someone change my name? Help please</p><p><strong>Wolf Boy: </strong> <em>5:28</em></p><p>
  <em>MIDNA TALK TO ME</em>
</p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong> <em>5:28</em></p><p>@'Rule Retrieval Squad we're all good, stop the timer</p><p><strong>twilight princess: </strong> <em>5:28</em></p><p>Welcome back, Hyrule!</p><p><strong>lost again </strong> <em>5:29</em></p><p>Time can you help me ple</p><p>Ase</p><p><strong>Wolf Boy: </strong> <em>5:29</em></p><p>MIDNA I FUCKING SWEAR</p><p>
  <em> <strong>twilight princess has gone offline.</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong> <em>5:30</em></p><p>Twilight, I would feel bad for you, but that's just sad</p><p>
  <em>twilight princess reacted to your message with :wolfiepoint:</em>
</p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong> <em>5:30</em></p><p>like i said, sad</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong> <em>5:30</em></p><p>How about this: you are all sad idiots.</p><p><b>Time to Sleep: </b> <em>5:31</em></p><p>Can you all stop? Hyrule, you're fine, everyone just stop arguing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>All legs, no dairy: </b> <em>6:47 PM</em></p><p>okay, old man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sleep Crimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legend does Sleep Crimes. Shenanigans ensue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're reading this and it's unreasonably late at night: please sleep? (I say as I (Tea) post this at 4am)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>All Legs, No Dairy:</strong> 3:21 AM</p>
<p>“Firefly” is the opposite of “Waterfall”</p>
<p>To become a teacher, you have to go to school to go to school to go to school</p>
<p>“Maybe” and “Maybe not” mean the same thing</p>
<p>Your future self is watching you right now through your memories</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Wolf Boy:</strong> 3:26 AM</p>
<p>What time is it for you?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>All Legs, No Dairy:</strong> 3:26 AM</p>
<p>Time is an illusion</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Wolf Boy:</strong>  3:26 AM</p>
<p>Go to<em> SLEEP</em></p>
<p><br/>
<strong>All Legs, No Dairy:</strong> 3:27 AM</p>
<p>Sleep is for the weak</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Birbs:</strong> 3:27 AM</p>
<p>What are both of you doing up? Please get some rest it’s 3:30 in the morning </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>All Legs, No Dairy</strong>: 3:27 AM </p>
<p>You say that… but what are you doing up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Birbs:</strong> 3:27 AM</p>
<p>You woke me up with all your shower thoughts!</p>
<p>The notifications were going crazy </p>
<p><em>PLEASE </em>I beg of you go to <em>SLEEP</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>All Legs, No Dairy:</strong> 3:28 AM</p>
<p>Nah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Wolf Boy:</strong> 3:28 AM</p>
<p>Hey sky is anyone else online? We’re gonna need some backup here</p>
<p>I’m gonna call Ravio maybe he can force Legend to sleep</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Birbs:</strong> 3:28 AM</p>
<p>
  <em>[birbs sent a photo]</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>All Legs, No Dairy:</strong> 3:28 AM</p>
<p>Oh? Go to jail? Go directly to sleep?</p>
<p>Ha</p>
<p><em>*slides over get out of jail free card*</em> can’t jail me for sleep crimes ;)</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Smithy:</strong> 3:30 AM</p>
<p>For the love of Hylia what the fuck is happening</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s 3:30 in the goddessdamned morning</em>
</p>
<p>Go to bed</p>
<p>You guys are gonna wake everyone up</p>
<p>"You can’t go to jail," huh?</p>
<p>I’m not afraid to ping Time or Malon and have you jailed if that’s what it takes to get you to sleep</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>All Leg, No Dairy:</strong> 3:35 AM</p>
<p>You can try</p>
<p>
  <em>But you will fail</em>
</p>
<p>They’re asleep</p>
<p>And by the time they see this convo I will have long been asleep and free of the risk of jail</p>
<p>&gt;:)</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Sea Shanties:</strong> 3:40 AM</p>
<p>Go to bed</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>All Leg, No Dairy:</strong> 3:45 AM</p>
<p>no</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Sea Shanties:</strong> 3:46 AM</p>
<p>
  <em>yes</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>All Leg, No Dairy:</strong> 3:46 AM</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>no</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Sea Shanties:</strong> 3:46 AM</p>
<p>I swear to Hylia if you don’t go to bed right now <em>I will find you, and I will make you go to sleep</em>. I don’t care if I have to take a train, or a boat, or even a horse.<strong><em> I will make you sleep</em></strong>.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>All Leg No Dairy:</strong> 3:46 AM<br/>
…</p>
<p>nah.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Wolf Boy:</strong> 3:50 AM</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>I tried calling Ravio</p>
<p>It took a while to track down his phone number on the server but I found it</p>
<p>I called it</p>
<p>It was answered</p>
<p>All I heard was bird chirps and snoring</p>
<p>Sheerow answered the phone</p>
<p>I’m out of ideas y’all what do we do?</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>All Leg, No Dairy:</strong> 3:52 AM</p>
<p>You will do nothing</p>
<p>Because you cannot stop me</p>
<p>I will not sleep</p>
<p>And you can’t make me</p>
<p>&gt;:)</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Smithy:</strong>  3:53 AM</p>
<p>I’ve had enough of this</p>
<p><strong>@theclockisticking</strong> Sleep Crimes. Help</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>All Leg, No Dairy:</strong> 3:54 AM</p>
<p>You know that won’t work</p>
<p>He’s asleep</p>
<p>
  <em>He never gets up earlier than 5</em>
</p>
<p>I shall not be stopped!</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Time to sleep is typing…</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Time to Sleep:</strong> 4:00 AM</p>
<p>Yes you will.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Birbs:</strong> 4:00 AM</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>WH- </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Time to sleep:</strong> 4:00AM</p>
<p>
  <em>“Time is an illusion”</em><br/>
<em>     -All Leg, No Dairy</em>
</p>
<p>I am no illusion, and you will go to sleep.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Wolf boy:</strong> 4:00 AM</p>
<p>Did you really just change your name for this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sea Shanties:</strong> 4:00 AM</p>
<p><em>He changed the name of the jail to “Sleepy Times Jail”</em> :wheeze: </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Smithy:</strong> 4:00 AM</p>
<p>Ahahah Leg’s stuck in sleepy times jail now </p>
<p>Go to <em>SLEEP</em> you sleep-deprived asshole!</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>Time to sleep:</strong> 4:00 AM</p>
<p>Okay now go to bed all of you.</p>
<p>Don’t make me jail more of you.</p>
<p>Time to sleep. </p>
<p>Goodnight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What is sleep? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cult time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look my ds was buzzing and it sounded like griffin mcelroy so here we are</p><p>EDIT: okay so upon further inspection at a reasonable hour it turns out i just had a youtube playlist running in a different window that i was unaware of. in my defense it was actually 1 AM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Arsonist</b> 1:19 AM<br/>
I Think I Am Going Insane</p><p>I can hear Griffin McElroy’s voice coming from my ds</p><p>I cannot understand but i know it is him</p><p>Where are you</p><p>Come to me, my god</p><p>Silence your angry whispers and tell me what i must do</p><p><b>Beetle Boy</b> 1:21 AM<br/>
What does he say, great leader?</p><p><b>Arsonist</b> 1:21 AM<br/>
<i>that it is time for <b>CULT</b> </i></p><p><b>twilight princess</b> 1:22 AM<br/>
CULT TIME</p><p><b>Beetle Boy</b> 1:22 AM<br/>
CULT TIME</p><p><b>For Science!</b> 1:22 AM<br/>
CULT TIME</p><p><b>Sheerow nO-</b> 1:22 AM<br/>
CULT TIME</p><p><b>Arsonist</b> 1:23 AM<br/>
GO FORTH MY CHILDREN, AND C U L T</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>eight messages have been deleted</i>
  </b>
</p><p><b>For Science!</b> 1:23 AM<br/>
WE RISE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi i'm zo! idk how it shows up but just in case i'm I_Likes_This and i did the first chapter</p><p>wild's the cult mod but he covers his tracks, they haven't found out him yet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Diamond Dentures? Diamond Dentures.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild has what now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>All legs, No dairy: </strong>2:35 PM</p><p>What the actual fuck was that</p><p>Oh well</p><p>Wild, do you have dentures?</p><p>You eat rocks all the time, that has to be bad for your teeth</p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong>2:36</p><p>And he's old as f**k</p><p><strong>Arsonist: </strong>2:38</p><p>WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU</p><p><strong>All legs, No dairy: </strong>2:38</p><p>WAIT WHAT</p><p>
  <em>Arsonist deleted one message.</em>
</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy:</strong> 2:38</p><p>I SAW THAT WILD</p><p><strong>Arsonist: </strong>2:39</p><p>Saw what?</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>2:39</p><p>Come on, Wild</p><p>No shame!</p><p>Right, Wind?</p><p>Wind.</p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong>2:42</p><p>Of course! No shame here! now tell me what you said please and thank you :<em>shriekrow:</em></p><p><strong>Arsonist: </strong>2:43</p><p>I honestly have no idea what you mean</p><p><strong>All legs no dairy: </strong>2:44</p><p><strong>@lost again </strong>go steal wild's dentures</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>lost again: </strong>3:01</p><p>guys why is there a red number on this channel</p><p>Oh hi legend</p><p>Wild has dentures?</p><p><strong>All legs no dairy: </strong>3:02</p><p>Finally, jeez</p><p>Yes he does, go get them please</p><p><strong>lost again: </strong>3:03</p><p>And why would I do that?</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>3:03</p><p>Just trust me!</p><p><strong>lost again: </strong>3:04</p><p>No</p><p>Last time i 'trusted' you, you tricked me into getting in trouble for a quick laugh</p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong>3:04</p><p>
  <em>*sent a picture: 'The Trickster'*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smithy, twilight princess, Arsonist and one other reacted with :wheeze:</em>
</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy:</strong> 3:05</p><p>Very funny.</p><p>for real though, Wild do you, wear dentures?</p><p><strong>Arsonist: </strong>3:06</p><p>Of course I don't wear pure diamond dentures!</p><p> </p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong>3:37</p><p>Wild:</p><p>*sent a picture: 'Winnie the pooh bear toy with teeth but the teeth are blue'*</p><p><strong>Arsonist: </strong>what the fuck is wrong with you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Help.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four is a good mod, tries his best, gets the most things done, but because of that, he has to deal with so much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>2:12 AM</p><p>Hyrule kicked himself again</p><p><strong>Smithy </strong>2:12</p><p>WHY ARE YOU AWAKE IT IS TWO AM</p><p>I guess I can't ping the retrieval squad</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>2:13</p><p>Nope</p><p>Hyrule can be an idiot sometimes</p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong>2:13</p><p>You guys are up too? Wanna listen to some music</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>2:13</p><p>No, the only music you like is sea shanties</p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong>2:13</p><p>WIND GO TO SLEEP YOU'RE GROWING</p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong>2:14</p><p>Sea shanties are amazing and i don't give a fuck if I'm growing, i cqn stay up all night watching memes and listening to music if i want to</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>2:14</p><p>It's actually morning</p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong>2:15</p><p>Both of you go to sleep or I'm putting you in sleepy jail.</p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong>2:15</p><p>Only time and malon can jail people</p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong>2:16</p><p>Try me. I dare you.</p><p><strong>yar har har: </strong>2:16</p><p>Ok jeez I'll go to sleep</p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong>2:16</p><p>Good.</p><p>Legend?</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>2:16</p><p>I will try you.</p><p><strong> <em>Smithy</em> </strong> <em> gave you the role 'sleepy jail'</em></p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong>2:16</p><p>Go to sleep or I'm getting Time</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong>8:37 AM</p><p><strong>@'Rule Retrieval Squad </strong>he escaped again</p><p><strong>captain crunch: </strong>8:38</p><p>Again? He really needs to learn how to use discord</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>8:38</p><p>Or any internet</p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong>8:38</p><p>Whatever</p><p>Someone send him the link</p><p>
  <strong> <em>All legs, no dairy is typing...</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong>8:39</p><p>DON'T</p><p>DO NOT</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>8:39</p><p>LINK HAHA</p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong>8:39</p><p>*sigh* you guys are fucking idiots</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>8:40</p><p>Don't be like old man</p><p>Embrace the so called idiocy</p><p><strong>Smithy: </strong>8:40</p><p>Shut up</p><p><strong>All legs, no dairy: </strong>8:40</p><p>
  <em>:shriekrow:</em>
</p><p><strong>yar har har:</strong> 8:40</p><p>
  <em>:shriekrow:</em>
</p><p><strong>Arsonist:</strong> 8:41</p><p>
  <em>:shriekrow:</em>
</p><p><strong>Smithy:</strong> 8:41</p><p>Hylia help us</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p><strong>mamalon &lt;3: </strong>9:00 AM</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Admin Announcement:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>@everyone</em>
</p><p>New channel! Need help with anything? Go to #mamalon if you need me! Don't hesitate to ask! &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell who my favorites are?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ra ra rasparty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the contents of this chapter are happening at this moment we just hit hour eight and shark pretended not to know me on main &gt;:(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kayla wrote this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Wolf Boy:</b> <em><span>11:45 pm</span></em></p><p>
  <span>How long have they been in there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smithy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:45 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Five hours, i think??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har: </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:46 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>they’re insane</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lounge-1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>captain crunch: </b>
  <em>
    <span>12:53 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>hey bastards guess what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har: </b>
  <em>
    <span>12:53 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>wars please it’s a school night</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>we’re on hour seven :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har: </b>
  <em>
    <span>12:53 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>warriors i unplug the wifi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>captain crunch: </b>
  <em>
    <span>12:55 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>legend if he unplugs the wifi can i come over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>12:55 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>quadruple rasputin</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>VOICE CHAT: RASPUTIN RADIO</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>captain crunch 🎻 survived rasputin</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>All Legs, No Dairy 🎻 survived rasputin </li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Arsonist 🎻 survived rasputin</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>vc-chat</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>captain crunch 🎻 survived rasputin: </b>
  <em>
    <span>2:39 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>i’m going for ten hours</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy 🎻 survived rasputin: </b>
  <em>
    <span>2:40 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>i will NOT lose</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsonist 🎻 survived rasputin  </b>
  <em>
    <span>2:40 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I haven’t slept a full night since i was eight. you guys are on.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Will Not Lose</p><p>yes the vc is now actually named rasputin radio literally nothing in this is fictated everything is happening At This Moment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Murder basement?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh oh </p><p>The boys have minecraft</p><p>and you better believe it's crazy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wind is me, klesek<br/>Wild is tea<br/>Warriors is kayla<br/>Legend is jj<br/>Yes, this was a real conversation, but not exactly the same</p><p>and a whole lot longer</p><p>And no, I didn't build it</p><p>(stuff that is in all italics is dms to and from wind to and from wild and legend)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>yar har har</strong> 5:34</p><p>I found something</p><p>In minecraft</p><p>And it's... Disturbing</p><p><strong>Arsonist </strong>5:34</p><p>What</p><p>What is it</p><p><strong>yar har har </strong>5:34</p><p>I don't exactly know</p><p>But there's blood</p><p>And i feel like warriors did it</p><p><strong>captain crunch</strong> 5:35</p><p>What did i do</p><p><strong>yar har har </strong>5:35</p><p>I bet you built it</p><p><strong>captain crunch</strong> 5:35</p><p>Built what?</p><p>Is it in my house?</p><p><strong>yar har har </strong>5:35</p><p>Go on and see if you can find it</p><p><strong>All legs no dairy </strong>5:35</p><p>I think I know what you're talking about</p><p><strong>yar har har </strong>5:35</p><p>dm me</p><p><strong>captain crunch </strong>5:35</p><p>Legend tell me</p><p>LEGEND WHAT IS IT</p><p><em> <strong>All legs no dairy </strong> </em> <em>5:36</em></p><p>
  <em>Is it the bird lab</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under warriors' house</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>yar har har</em> </strong> <em> 5:36</em></p><p>
  <em>Yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So suspicious</em>
</p><p><strong>yar har har </strong>5:37</p><p>Legend knows</p><p><strong>captain crunch </strong>5:37</p><p>TELL ME</p><p>WHAT IS IT</p><p><strong>Arsonist </strong>5:37</p><p>Alright I'm going on to look</p><p><strong>yar har har </strong>5:38</p><p>Good luck and no more hints</p><p>{Insert warriors screaming at legend and wind to tell him what it was, I'm too lazy to write all of this}</p><p><strong>Arsonist </strong>5:57</p><p>I think I found it?</p><p>
  <strong>yar har har 5:58</strong>
</p><p>Dm me</p><p><em> <strong>Arsonist </strong> </em> <em>5:58</em></p><p>
  <em>The lever and basement 👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The chains and blood</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>yar har har</em> </strong> <em> 5:58</em></p><p>
  <em>Yep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the bird lab down there too</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Arsonist</em> </strong> <em> 5:58</em></p><p>
  <em>Yeah...</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>yar har</em> </strong> <em> <strong>har</strong> 5:59</em></p><p>
  <em>Idk who built it</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Arsonist</em> </strong> <em> 5:59</em></p><p>
  <em>Weird</em>
</p><p><strong>yar har har </strong>5:59</p><p>Wild knows</p><p><strong>captain crunch </strong>6:00</p><p>WHAT THE FUCK IS IT</p><p>{Insert more screaming from Warriors, and lots of dms between wind and wild, mostly laughing at Warriors. I need to sleep soon (not that i will) and so i might add stuff here later, but not right now}</p><p><strong>yar har har </strong>6:29</p><p>There's blood..</p><p>And chains...</p><p>and cages...</p><p>and the screaming of the poor souls trapped in the cages.</p><p><strong>captain crunch</strong> 6:30</p><p>WHAT</p><p>THE FUCK</p><p><strong>Birbs </strong>6:30</p><p>But... There's no blood in minecraft??</p><p><strong>Arsonist </strong>6:31</p><p>Well there was blood.</p><p>And a lot of it.</p><p><strong>captain crunch</strong> 6:32</p><p>That's it, I'm going on and looking for myself</p><p><em> <strong>yar har har </strong> </em> <em>6:32</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh my god this is so funny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am wheezing</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Arsonist</em> </strong> <em> 6:32</em></p><p>
  <em>Djjfhfj same 😂</em>
</p><p>{Again. Insert warriors looking and screaming, wind and wild laughing and plotting and i can't write all of this stuff.}</p><p><strong>captain crunch </strong>6:21</p><p>OH</p><p>MY</p><p>GOD</p><p>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>DID I FIND IT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll finish this, but i really need to get to bed and this is fine fpr now.<br/>I wouldn't feel right if i just saved it as a draft.<br/>So there.</p><p>Hey.<br/>It's two am, can you blame me?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>11. Cacophony of Sounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Links go on a camping trip and chaos ensues.</p><p>Aka no one wants to sleep and it somehow devolves into everyone playing a bunch of songs at once with whatever instruments they brought with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoops it’s been a minute since any of us have posted a new chapter hasn’t it? </p><p>*nervous laughter*</p><p>Here’s some crack after like, around 4 months of not posting? Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A calm breeze blew through the silent forest, whistling through the amber leaves, the rising moon casting the world in an otherworldly glow. All was serene and peaceful as the party of nine slept by a crackling campfire.</span>
</p><p>No, that was a lie.</p><p>The true reality of the situation was that a harsh cacophony of noise arose from the group’s location. Grating notes and noises against each other and songs played out of tune screeched out from the instruments of five of the seven Links that were awake.</p><p>
  <span>Sitting around the fire was Legend, playing loudly and slightly out of tune on his ocarina...wait no… two ocarinas?? Next to him was Warriors, passionately singing some sort of song, lyrics indecipherable amongst the noise crashing out from the clearing. Wind was playing some sort of sea shanty on a pan flute. Four seemed to be attempting to sing a song made for multiple people but in the absolute discord of sound ringing out, it was unclear if he was succeeding or not. And finally, to bring the absolutely disastrous music night together, was Wild, who had somehow managed to rig up the pots and pans used earlier for cooking into a makeshift drum set, clanging the metal together in a rhythm only he could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twi raised his face out of his hands, a dead expression in his face, and weakly spoke, “This is what it feels like. To be flung into the void. And slowly be torn apart. Atom by atom. Yet the pain isn’t there. You are just dissolving... into nothingness. Nothing really has meaning. Nothing really exists. You’re insignificant. And isn’t it easier to just let the void take you? I am nothingness spread out across the fabric of reality like waves on an endless sea, fracturing light rippling through the depths of existence. Truth is no longer true as it is always changing so in the end we are nothing but lies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time stood up, stretching, pretending not to notice the absolute chaos going on around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twi looked over at him, a broken look in his eyes, “Time. Time nothing is real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time patted him on the shoulder before walking off into the woods away from the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Sky and Hyrule managed to sleep through the whole thing, snoring peacefully as the cacophony of sounds filled the air around them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes this actually was based on something that happened on the Faronclan server and yes Twi’s lines were taken directly from someone who was there for it. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. NEW PERSON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beedle joins the server. chaos ensues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! im cat :D nice to meet u</p><p>idk if im gonna write any more chapters after this, but who knows? anyway i got the idea for this bc someone found faronclan through this fic and i was reminded of how chaotic we get when someone new joins (not that we arent already chaotic LJDFHAKJADFH) and went, hey, what if i wrote that? so here we are hkjdsfh</p><p>also wind is basically klesek(my sister :D) in this one kjdshf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>welcome! </b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>beetleman</b>
  </span>
  <b> has joined the server!</b>
  <span> 3:00 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:01 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> :shookeyes:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsonist:</b>
  <span> 3:01 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beedle!! :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:01 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@everyone NEW PERSON NEW PERSON</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman:</b>
  <span> 3:02 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>uh hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smithy:</b>
  <span> 3:02 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wind please dont @ everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also welcome</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsonist:</b>
  <span> 3:03 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>guys this is beedle! beedle this is guys!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 3:03 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Twilight Princess:</b>
  <span> 3:03 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smithy: </b>
  <span>3:03 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>midna</span>
</p><p>
  <span>midna i will kick you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yipes!:</b>
  <span> 3:04 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he wont</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smithy: </b>
  <span>3:04 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wh </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:04 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how old are you whats ur favorite color whats ur social security number and how tall are you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman:</b>
  <span> 3:04 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>uh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>captain crunch: </b>
  <span>3:05 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>please dont tell us ur social security number thats just how wind says hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Twilight Princess is typing…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smithy: </b>
  <span>3:05 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>midna i will murder you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Twilight princess:</b>
  <span> 3:05 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hateno_peanut.jpg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>smithy deleted 1 message</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Twilight Princess:</b>
  <span> 3:05 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman:</b>
  <span> 3:06 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>link what is going on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har: </b>
  <span>3:06 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CHAPS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsonist:</b>
  <span> 3:06 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I warned you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:06 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*CHOAS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**CHAOS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FUCKING FINALUYT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FUCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolf Boy:</b>
  <span> 3:06 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what in hylias name did i walk in on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 3:06 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to quote wind, “choas”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolf Boy:</b>
  <span> 3:06 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ah! that explains nothing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsonist:</b>
  <span> 3:07 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i invited beedle to the server :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolf Boy:</b>
  <span> 3:07 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hi beedle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman:</b>
  <span> 3:07 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hi! I have no clue whats happening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:07 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dw hyrule probably has less of a clue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Birbs:</b>
  <span> 3:07 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that's. kinda mean</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lost again:</b>
  <span> 3:08 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whats mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And whys there a red number in this channel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 3:08 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought i already explained that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>u got pinged hyrule</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lost again:</b>
  <span> 3:08 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whyd i get pinged?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:08 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NEW PERDSOn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lost again:</b>
  <span> 3:08 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi new person!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman: </b>
  <span>3:09 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hi! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>capitalist rabbit:</b>
  <span> 3:09 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wanna buy something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 3:09 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no he doesnt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>capitalist rabbit:</b>
  <span> 3:09 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>captain crunch:</b>
  <span> 3:09 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why does he do that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 3:09 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i dont fuckin know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>captain crunch:</b>
  <span> 3:10 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>very insightful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>its been ten minutes, i am legally required to inform you that This Is A Cult</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman:</b>
  <span> 3:10 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fun!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har: </b>
  <span>3:10 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsonist:</b>
  <span> 3:10 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wind please dont make my friend join a cult</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:10 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no promises</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman: </b>
  <span>3:11 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>actually what did that guy say about buying things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>do you think he has any energetic rhino beetles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 3:11 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>uhh???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>brb</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:11 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FOURS OFFLINE SEND THE SKULLTULA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wolf Boy:</b>
  <span> 3:11 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsonist:</b>
  <span> 3:11 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PLEASE DONT SUBJECT BEEDLE TO THAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>captain crunch:</b>
  <span> 3:11 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind I Swear To Hylia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Birbs:</b>
  <span> 3:11 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smithy:</b>
  <span> 3:12 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will not hesitate to kick you :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman:</b>
  <span> 3:12 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o-o</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arsonist:</b>
  <span> 3:12 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dw beetle we’re usually a lot more chill</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman:</b>
  <span> 3:12 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh thats not what im worried about, im friends with you after all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>im just concerned about the poor spider that they seem to hate so much :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:12 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>valid! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>do you like michael jackson</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman:</b>
  <span> 3:12 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>who?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:13 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh right you wouldnt know him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he doesnt exist in hyrule haha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beetleman:</b>
  <span> 3:13 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 3:13 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. plink.jpg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>legend finds something out about himself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>capitalist rabbit:</b>
  <span> 11:26 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>plink.jpg</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy deleted 1 message</b>
  <span> 11:26 pm</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 11:26 pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>capitalist rabbit:</b>
  <span> 12:17 pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>plink.jpg</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>captain crunch:</b>
  <span> 12:18 pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LMAO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 12:18 pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUCK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy deleted 1 message</b>
  <span> 12:18 pm</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>captain crunch:</b>
  <span> 12:18 pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i wouldve seen anyway lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 12:18 pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>shut the hell ur mouth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>capitalist rabbit:</b>
  <span> 2:43 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>plink.jpg</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yar har har: </b>
  <span>2:46 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FKDJSHKDSJHKJDSHK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LMAO W H A T</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@Twilight Princess</b>
  <span> hey chaos buddy come get a look at this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Twilight Princess:</b>
  <span> 2:46 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oh my god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@ everyone please</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>holy shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 2:46 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@everyone</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yipes!:</b>
  <span> 2:48 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>beautiful </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@smithy</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>smithy:</b>
  <span> 2:54 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>what the fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>its almost 3am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dont see a difference</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 2:55 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his hair is pink</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>smithy:</b>
  <span> 2:56 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wasnt his hair already pink?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 2:56 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>smithy:</b>
  <span> 2:57 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>really??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>am i just sleep drunk or something i thought his hair was like light pink</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 2:57 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no his hair was like reddish</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>smithy:</b>
  <span> 2:58 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i... think i may be going insane</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his hair was already pink</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>also its 3 am and ur like 12 why are u up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yar har har:</b>
  <span> 2:58 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>actually im 15 so stfu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>also legends hair was never pink</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>u might be colorblind lmao like have u seen ur outfits</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yipes!:</b>
  <span> 3:14 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>believe me he is far from colorblind</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 9:09 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wtf who pinged me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WAIT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@capitalist rabbit </b>
  <span>I FUCKING HATE YOU</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@yar har har </b>
  <span>LITTLE BITCH CHILD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wait why did four say my hair was already pink</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>my hair has never been pink in my entire life</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>captain crunch:</b>
  <span> 9:13 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lmao sorry bud</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>four’s right actually</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 9:13 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WAIT WHAT THE FUCK???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHY DID NOBODY EVER TELL ME</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT THE FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IM GOING TO KILL EVERYONE HERE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IM LEAVING</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy left the server. So long, old friend.</b>
  <span> 9:16 am</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>mamalon &lt;3:</b>
  <span> 9:20 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh dear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m going to send him an invite so he can come back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>captain crunch:</b>
  <span> 9:20 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah good idea lmao</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy has joined the server. Hope you brought pizza!</b>
  <span> 10:27 am</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 10:27 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>@capitalist rabbit</b>
  <span> i hate u sm &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>capitalist rabbit:</b>
  <span> 10:27 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am going to be an optimist and hope you meant that jokingly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All Legs, No Dairy:</b>
  <span> 10:27 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ofc i did dumbass</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>capitalist rabbit:</b>
  <span> 10:27 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>getting mixed signals here, but thanks! &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>smithy:</b>
  <span> 11:45 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>thank the goddesses i wasnt the only one who thought legends hair was already pink, i thought i was going crazy</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to quote the lore doc(yes we have a lore doc):<br/>"legend’s hair is so strawberry blonde it genuinely looks pink and he just Has Pink Hair"<br/>so yes. pink hair. also he dyed it like a brighter shade of pink in this bc ravio was like "bet u wouldnt dye ur hair bright pink," as a JOKE, bc legends hair is already pink, and legend took it seriously and ravio thought it was the funniest fucking thing</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ily faronclan thanks for the 30 of us slamming this idea around</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>